I Won't Let You Fall
by EnigmaAvenue23
Summary: Revenge, justice, now all of them will find out the difference. But is there really? Sakura gets out of the Oto hellhole, and meets Uchiha Sasuke in the way. Humor, Romance, Adventure, and Fantasy. Sasu-Saku, Neji-Ten, Shika-Ino, Naru-Hina, Matsu-Gaa


**I Won't Let You Fall**

By Sakura-Tenshi818

**Summary: **"Stupid Karin.. I WANNA GET OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE NOW!!" Haruno Sakura yelled in her mansion as she quickly packed her things in her bag. "Sakura, where are you going?" A handsome man asked from behind. Fantasy, Romance, Humor, Slight Drama. Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, MatsuGaa

**Ren-chan (authoress): What the hell?! Who put Cinderella in the dvd?! Huh?!**

**Sakura: points to Ino Ino did.**

**Ino: sobs It's just... SO BEAUTIFUL!! cries uncontrollably**

**Ren-chan: Ino nee-chan, it doesn't mean that you have blonde hair and bright blue eyes means you have to watch this!**

**Ino: Nonsense, Imouto! I shall practice my play!**

**Naruto: Wilt she practice her play, now, Madame?**

**Sasuke: Dobe, why are you talking medieval?**

**Naruto: TEME! I'll let you off the hook this time... Anyways, Ino said, "Nonsense, Imouto! I shall practice my play!" So I thought we should talk medieval.**

**Sasuke: walks away and whispers to himself Idiot.**

**Naruto: I heard that, teme!**

**Ren-chan: Ugh, anyways, on with the story. The pairings are SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, MatsuGaa, NaruHina and probably others. This has fantasy in it. LIKE Ragnarok or something. The people who has wings are namely Matsuri, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Kankuro, Temari, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Ero-sennin-hehe-, Tsunade, so are the other Hokages, Chouji, Ebisu, Konohamaru, Mikoto and Fugaku, Rin and Satoshi(Haruno, OC), and so are the others' parents. Mainly only the heroes have wings. They can be angels or demons if they want to. You'll find out what I mean later on. Right, and forgive me, I always type looonngg author notes, but I don't care if you flame it, I'll still write long author notes anyways.. :D**

_**Inner thoughts**_

_Thoughts_

**Event/Place/Author note**

"Talking"

**Chapter 1: **The Forest of Death

Haruno Sakura, daughter of Haruno Rin and Haruno Satoshi, sat on the oak tree at the far end of Oto.

_Are they still alive?_

_**I don't know..**_

_Huh.. But I guess I'd have to find out for myself, ne?_

_**Yup! And besides, Tsunade-shishou told us to meet her in Konoha, I think? **_

_I haven't been there for such a long time... Wait, why didn't we go there in the first place? Ugh.. Stupid! Why didn't I think of that before?_

_**Ahem, Tsunade-sama was and still is, training us that time!**_

_Rrriggghhhttt... Okay, I'll go to the town to buy some weapons!_

_**Not with that Karin bitch selling it!**_

_Then I'll kill her with her own weapons!_

_**Let's rest here for a while, fanboys are down there...**_

_Okay... Oto is such one hell of a hellhole.._

_**You got that right.**_

Sakura swung her legs up and down like a child, and rested her head on the tree.

**Flashback, 4 years ago...**

"_Forehead! I can't see, not with your billboard brow!" Yamanaka Ino teased as she nudged Sakura's elbow._

"_Ugh! Some pig you are, Ino!" Sakura teased back as she stuck her tongue out._

"_HMPH!! I'm not fat, am I, Matsuri-chan?!" Ino asked frantically as she looked at Yukino Matsuri._

_She is originally from Suna, but they decided to transfer._

"_Ahehehe, she's just kidding you, Ino!" Matsuri said._

_Hinata smiled at all of the girls._

"_Hi Hinata! Hi Sakura! Hi Ino! Hi Tenten! Hi Matsuri! And where is Temari-chan?" Fanboys chanted in unison._

"_Jerks." They all said._

"_Ne? Why are you in such a good mood today, Hinata-chan?" All four of them asked._

"_U-Uhhmm... N-Nothing!" Hinata stuttered as she fumbled her fingers together, a habit she developed since her childhood days._

"_Rrrigghhtt... Now, where is Temari?" Tenten asked._

"_YOU LITTLE-- COME BACK HERE, KANKURO!!" They heard a familiar blonde's shout as the door of the classroom opened and revealed the puppeteer and the blonde arguing. Well, it seems like the girl is winning!_

"_O-Oww!! That hurts, Temari-nee!! And that's a huge fan!!" Kankuro whined as he protected his ehad with his hands._

"_Well, THAT SERVES YOU RIGHT!!" Temari said and walked over to where Hinata, and the rest are._

"_Sometimes, he's a real pain in the ass." Temari said, and the whole class laughed._

_Kankuro scratched his head and went to the boys' group._

"_Wait, let's try and hear what the boys are saying.." Ino suggested and they leaned towards the boys' group._

"_Hn." _

"_Hn."_

"_Hn."_

"_Troublesome." _

"_Ramen!"_

"_Ouch..."_

"_Dickless wonder."_

"_HEY!!"_

_Right, the 'Hn's came from Subaku no Gaara, another transfer from Suna, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, then the fourth, from Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, alias dobe, Subaku no Kankuro, got his by a fan, then Ikeda Sai, sketching while teasing Naruto, then a complaint from Naruto._

"_Right, boring!" Sakura said as she leaned towards the table, unknown to her, someone's eyes were on her at that precise moment._

"_Right, shut up, Naruto!" Iruka said while looking at a big scroll in front of the class._

"_IRUKA-SENSEI!! Treat me to ramen later!" Naruto said as he rubbed his hands._

"_Now, assignment of teams!" Iruka said, successfully shutting up the whole class by what he said._

_After a few moments of assigning some teams, the moment you've been waiting for, "Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura, Team Gai, Tsukamoto Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee. Team 10, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino. Asuma's team, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Chouji. Yuura's team, Yukino Matsuri, Subaku no Gaara, and Ikeda Sai. Takeshi's team, Subaku no Temari, Subaku no Kankuro, and Yoji Takenaka."_

_Iruka read off the list and rolled the scroll._

"_YOSH!! I'M IN GAI-SENSEI'S TEAM!!" The hyper, fuzzy-browed pre-teen yelled as he punched the air._

"_Oh, LEE!!" _

"_GAI-SENSEI!!"_

"_LEE!!"_

"_GAI-SENSEI!!"_

_Two things are for sure, one; we all know where those lines came from, and two; a sunset background appeared._

_Everyone sweatdropped and laughed as they heard someone yell, "GET A ROOM!!"_

"_Oh! A very youthful suggestion!" The two thick-browed clones replied at the same time._

_The whole class laughed._

"_Oh, what a bunch of idiots.." Tenten murmured to the five._

**In another classroom, right after Iruka dismissed the pupils to go to their teachers...**

_Three pupils sat on the three-seater chair in the front row._

_Haruno Sakura was twirling her hair absent-mindedly, probably talking to her inner, Uchiha Sasuke, his fingers linked to each other in a serious manner, and the loudmouth blonde whining like hell._

"_I'm bored, and I'm hungry, too!! Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei?! A ninja is always punctual!" Naruto whined._

"_And where did you get that line, dobe? Speak for yourself." Sauske said monotonously, smirking at what his reaction might be._

"_What did you say, you teme?! HMMPH!! I'll let you off the hook this time! Well, I'll teach that Jounin a lesson!" Naruto said as he stood up and grabbed an eraser from the ledge of the blackboard._

"_You better! Or you'll get a knuckle sandwich as your food from me!" Sakura said._

"_Hn. That prank will never work, idiot." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes._

"_Let's see about that!" Naruto said as he stood on the nearest three-seater by the door and placed the eraser on top of the door._

"_That'll teach him a lesson for being late!" Naruto said as he jumped down._

_A Jounin will never fall for a simple trick._

_Sasuke thought._

_Just then, a man with silver hair, the Jounin uniform, the Konoha forehead protector covering his left eye, and an orange book on his right hand entered the room._

_**POOF!!**_

_The eraser fell on top of his head._

"_I don't like you guys... My first impression is..." Kakashi said._

"_WHATEVER!! YOU WE'RE LATE!!" Naruto yelled at him._

"_Right, class dismissed, tomorrow, meet me at the third training ground, and skip your breakfast! You might barf." Kakashi said and left the classroom._

"_What's the rush?" Sakura asked to no one in particular as she stood up and grabbed her backpack._

"_See ya, Naruto, Sasuke!" Sakura said as she left in a gush of wind._

"_Hn." Sasuke grunted and left in a gush of wind._

"_I better go, Kushina kaa-san is waiting for me!" Naruto exclaimed and ran._

_**And then 'it' happened.**_

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHH!! MOM?! DAD?!" Sakura screamed as she saw an explosion outside her house, she was just on the doorstep and was about to go to the training grounds and heard this loud noise._

"_S-Sakura.. You'll see us someday.. Don't worry... Just train yourself.." Rin said as she looked at her daughter._

_Haruno Rin, pink hair, brown eyes, Haruno Satoshi, black hair, green eyes, Haruno Sakura, pink hair, green eyes, crying without a sound as she looked at her parents wrapped in snakes._

"_Wh-What the HELL is going on?!" Sakura screamed as some ninjas appeared in front of her._

"_What are you still doing here, you idiot?! Call Hokage-sama!" An ANBU screamed at a Chuunin as he fought of some sound ninjas as well._

"_MOM?! DAD!?" Sakura screamed some more, thousands of ninjas appearing in front of her, thus, blocking her view._

"_Sakura-san, stay behind! We'll take care of them!" A ninja said._

_Sakura did as she was told, she ran towards the third training ground and on the way, saw Sasuke, crouching down and cradling the left part of his neck, though unharmed, he seemed weak to stand._

"_Shit, I don't have enough chakra to heal that... But, it's the curse seal.." Sakura said as she approached Sasuke and helped him up._

"_G-Gah... That stupid homo-snake.." Sasuke cursed._

"_Ssshh... You'll be okay, Sasuke!" Sakura comforted him as she led them to the training grounds._

"_You're not going anywhere, missy." A man with grey hair, glasses appeared in front of them._

"_Who the heck are you, and why are you doing this?!" Sakura asked him._

"_Don't worry, it'll be all over!" The man said and a snake appeared from underground and coiled itself around Sakura's body._

"_S-Sakura..." Sasuke mumbled as he felt himself slowly crouching down on his knees, and soon on the ground._

"_Thank you..." That was all he could muster considering his status on energy._

"_S-S-Sasuke.." Sakura said and blacked out._

**Flashback end**

"Sasuke..." Sakura uttered and looked towards the sky.

"I wonder how he is.." Sakura said.

_I really miss Konoha..._

**Flashback, 6 years ago, Konoha park (Childhood memory)**

"_TAG!!" Yukino Matsuri said as she touched Gaara's arm._

"_Hn." Gaara grunted as his sand spread on the ground._

"_Hey, no fair! We're not allowed to use anything but plain hands!" Matsuri yelled and kept running around, almost caught by Temari._

"_CHA!! COME BACK HERE, NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled as she chased Naruto round and round and came to a halt as she almost bumped Sasuke._

_Imagine a circle, where in Sakura is chasing Naruto, Sasuke, in the middle, looking for someone to chase, but found none, so he waited for the two._

_Sakura stopped, almost bumping Sasuke, and the oblivious blonde ran around, his eyes closed, while yelling, "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!! NEVER!!" and bumped Sasuke, which caused the two to lean forward and kiss._

_**FLASH!!**_

_Ino's camera caught the scene._

"_PIG!! GIVE ME THAT!!" Sakura yelled after pulling apart from Sasuke, leaving him with a light blush, if you look closely, that is._

"_NEVER!!" Ino ran for her life as she saw Sakura chasing her._

**Flashback end**

"Hmm..." Sakura sighed dreamily as she twirled her waist-long hair in her fingers.

_**Wake up!! Weapons, remember!?**_

_Oh, right._

Sakura stood up and jumped off the tree.

"SAKURA!! MARRY ME!!"

"BE THE MOTHER OF MY CHILDREN!!"

"BE MINE!!"

"Idiot, what makes you think she's ever gonna be yours? She's mine!"

And so on and so forth, the bunch of idiots kept on fighting for the rose-haired beauty.

Sakura took this chance and sped off to the weapons shop.

"Now look what you did!! You scared her away with that ugly face!"

_Idiots._

**Unfortunately, in the weapons shop...**

"Ohayo!!" Sakura said cheerfully (sarcastically) to Karin who stood by her _parent's _shop, waiting for a customer to come by.

"Oh, hey, Sakura! Would you please shove off? You're scaring my customer's away!" Karin replied back.

"I'm you're only customer." Sakura said.

"Exactly, forehead! So, you scared them away! What are you, slow?" Karin said as she smirked.

"You were saying?" Sakura asked as the whole teenage population of boys in Oto, now around her.

"Gggrrr... Right, what would you like?!" Karin asked rudely.

"Honey, be nice to Sakura-san!" Karin's mom said.

_More like urine..., be nice to Sakura-chan! Haha!_

Sakura chuckled at the thought.

"I'd like a Demon Windmill Shuriken, some kunais, and scrolls!" Sakura said.

Karin handed the weapons and the scrolls, resisting the urge to curse at her mother and at her.

"See ya, _bitch_." Sakura said, but whispered the last part to herself.

**In Sakura's mansion...**

"Stupid Karin.. I WANNA GET OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE NOW!!" Haruno Sakura yelled in her mansion as she quickly packed her things in her bag. "Sakura, where are you going?" A handsome man asked from behind.

"Oh, hey Sora-kun! I didn't know you were dropping by!" Sakura said and turned around, bag in hand.

A handsome man, with brown spiky hair and blue eyes stood in front of her.

"Oh, I'll just visit, and probably stay there for eternity, my town!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Oh, but you'll still visit me, right?" Sora asked.

"Of course! See ya!" Sakura said and waved.

Sora pecked her on the cheek.

"Yeah, see ya." Sora said and left the mansion.

Sakura blushed a LIGHT pink.

She left her mansion and stood on her doorstep.

"Stupid Kabuto and homo-snake for kidnapping me and taking me to this big mansion." She cursed... and cursed some more as she saw thousands of boys coming at her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! BE MY WIFE!!"

"I LOVE YOU!!"

"BE MY GIRL!!"

"YAMERO!! AND LEAVE ME THE HELL, ALONE!!" Sakura yelled and took of for the Forest of Death.

**(Ren-chan: Let's pretend that by going to Konoha, or by going to Oto, or to any other village, you'll have to cross the Forest Of Death. ********)**

Sakura's demon wings spread apart and she flew towards the direction of the forest.

**At the Forest Of Death...**

"Stupid earthlings." Sakura said as she kicked a brown creature as she landed on the ground.

"I have no time for these monsters." Sakura said as she walked northern bound.

A kunai hit the tree right beside Sakura.

_Oops, we have company!_

Another weapon hit the same tree, but this time, a shuriken.

_**He wants to play...**_

She saw a teen her age with black hair, onyx eyes, a black wide-collared shirt, white shorts up to his knees, shin protectors, black clothing on his arms that ends up to his hands, **(Ren-chan: Just like Sasuke's genin outfit, but make it color black, it's like his outfit when he set off for Gaara during the preliminaries, but then the shin protectors weren't spiky, and his katana is the one in Shippuuden, the black clothing, refer to Sasuke's Shippuuden outfit, the black thing on his arms, that ends LIKE gloves to his hands, except that the **

**fingers are exposed!)**A white cloak lined with black around his body, a katana, and black ninja "slippers".

_Identified, Uchiha Sasuke!_

Sakura ran to Sasuke and hugged him by the neck, and they both fell off to the ground.

"What the hell, woman!? I don't even know you." Sasuke said.

_Hold on, pink hair?_

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup!" Sakura chirped.

Sasuke blushed slightly at their position and cursed his left hand for betraying him.

He removed his left hand from her weight, and helped Sakura stand up.

"What were you doing here, Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

"Training." He said.

"Right..." Sakura said.

"Wait, what are _you _doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Tsunade-shishou said to return here sometime!" Sakura said.

"You know her?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm her apprentice!" Sakura said proudly.

Sasuke looked at her closely.

She has grown to be the prettiest, (and everything he missed) girl he has seen, very unique, she still had the same bright green eyes, the waist-long pink hair, and now, the outfit.

She has a red Chinese-styled shirt with no sleeves, red arm warmers that ends LIKE gloves to her hands, except that the fingers are exposed. There's a white circle at the back of the shirt, a pink clothing on top of black leggings that ends two inches from her knees, then black ninja "slippers" up to her knees.

She still has the red Konoha forehead protector wore like a headband.

"Come on! Let's go back!" Sakura said and helped Sasuke pick up his weapons.

**In the Hokage tower...**

The door swung open to reveal Sakura and Sasuke.

"Forehead?! Is that really you?! I love your outfit!!" Ino said and hugged Sakura tightly.

"Sakura!" Tenten, Temari, Matsuri said in unison.

"S-Sakura-ch-chan! L-Long time n-no s-see!" Hinata stuttered.

"Looks like Hinata is still the same!" Sakura grinned.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto engulfed Sakura in a triple bear hug which caused her to be blue.

Naruto was swinging Sakura like hell, saying, 'I'm glad you're back! We missed you a lot!!' and things like that.

"N-Naruto-k-kun... S-Sakura-ch-chan can't breathe!" Hinata stammered for words and fumbled with her fingers.

"Oops, my bad!" Naruto said as he released Sakura from the bear hug and scratched the back of his head.

They sensed a dark aura nearby; it was actually in the office.

You don't like him when he's angry...

He turns to something green...

Ahem, ahem, I mean, he's Hyuuga Neji.

"Did you drug my cousin?!" Oops, overprotective mode.

"Ahehehehe, I forgot, Iruka-sensei promised to treat me to ramen today! Gotta go, bye!!" Naruto said as quick as he can and ran for his life, with Neji hot on the trail.

"The less loudmouths the better," Tsunade said as she rubbed her temples.

"Now, all of you will be given a mission, an assassination mission. Yoji Takenaka cannot come, as though he is sick, the stupid flu, you must kill Orochimaru and return here to Konoha. Take this scroll, you will leave after a week. And all of you will help during the preparations of the firefly festival, UNDERSTAND?!" Tsunade said as she banged on her desk. They all nodded fearfully, except for those with no emotions whatsoever.

Now, Shizune, where is that sake?" Tsunade asked and motioned for all of them to leave.

_Perfect._

They all thought and headed to their homes.

**Ren-chan: Phew! That was a long chapter! Cast! A-one, a-two, and a three! **

**Ino: A dream is a wish your heart makes...**

**Ren-chan: I don't know what has gotten in my head that I decided to put Cinderella crap. Ugh...**

**Naruto: A dream is a wish your heart makes...**

**Ren-chan: Great. Just great. First Cinderella then Naruto-nii being gay.**

**Naruto: I said I am NOT gay! I have a girlfriend! Hinata-chan!**

**Ren-chan: Tch. Save it. Read and review people! And give some money to support us on some props for the play!! :D**

**Ino: No one gets my role!! strangles Naruto**

**Ren-chan: sweatdrop Ahehehe, please press that "Go" button next to the Submit review pull down menu. Nothing to see here!!**

**Tenten: If you value your lives, don't go anywhere near Ino!!**


End file.
